Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) is a protocol designed for the transmission of voice through the Internet or other packet-switched networks. In general, when a subscriber orders a VoIP service, a service provider may ship a VoIP device to be used with the subscriber's communications device (e.g., customer premises equipment (“CPE”)). The VoIP device may be used to convert data packets into analog voice and back, so that voice communication may achieved at the subscriber's particular communications device.